


Everlasting Sunshine

by MistOfMidnight



Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [4]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Summer, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: Eddy and Brett hanging out in their backyard in the scorching Australian heat until a sudden change of events fills the silent backyard with squeals and laughter.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: When You Wish Upon A Star| TwoSet Violin Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841383
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Everlasting Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The most unnecessary fics of all times..
> 
> Crosspost from Wattpad.

"Its so _hot_!" Eddy whined for what seemed to be the millionth time in the last 5 minutes, waving the spatula in his hand like a fan in an attempt to feel some cool air on his burning hot skin.

He heard a chuckle from his right side and turned his head to see Brett sitting on the veranda with a sun hat over his head, legs dangling in the air, looking at Eddy while bursting up with laughter.

Eddy huffed. "Hey! Men who don't help their partner to get the grill going have no right to laugh!" he chided. To that, Brett just stared at Eddy with amusement before bursting into laughter again. The hat slightly slid back, revealing his beautiful face even more. The sunshine kissing his pale skin, reflecting a shimmer from the ends of his eyelashes, glimmering in his eyes and adding onto the beauty of the smile that graced his face.

Eddy was awestruck, completely lost in his lover's beauty as he saw Brett walk towards him with his smile still wide, wrapping his arms around Eddy's torso and resting his head on his chest.

Eddy let the spatula go, setting it on the tray before wrapping his arms around Brett.

Brett's hugs were the best thing in the world, so calming, as if asking Eddy to just close his eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber in his lover's arms.

He looked down at his lover, head squashed into Eddy's chest; eyes closed as he hummed in satisfaction. The smaller boy then craned his head up, doe eyes locking with feline ones, glimmering with nothing but love and adoration. Eddy snickered, tightening his grip on Brett's shoulder and was pleased when the smaller leaned into the touch. Brett exhaled deeply, blowing air on Eddy's face, his sweaty bangs fluttering, the sweat rolling down his forehead evaporating into the air.

"Better?" Brett asked with a cheeky grin.

"Would be better if you helped me get the grill going," Eddy replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Brett playfully punched him on the shoulder, moving away to head towards the house, but before he could, Eddy pulled him by his hand, the smaller boy stumbling on his feet and ending up against Eddy's chest yet again.

"Not my fault!" Brett whined, trying to get out of Eddy's firm grip on his waist. "You were the one who recommended having an outdoor brunch." squirming under Eddy's touch.

Eddy laughed, still not loosening his grip."Well who am I doing it for?" he asked, and the blush that creeped up over Brett's cheeks made his head flutter,his body unconsciously loosening the grip on his waist.

"Hey!" Eddy chided as he saw Brett get out of his grip and run towards the veranda, roaring with laughter as he sat down at his _designated_ place, picking up a magazine lying on his side.

"You are not helpful at all," Eddy pouted.

"Thank you, I will take that as a compliment," Brett replied cheekily.

"I still gotta do the eggs," Eddy huffed.

"Crack it on your head, it will cook in no time. You are _hot_." Brett teased and Eddy stuck his tongue out in response.

Comfortable silence filled the air between the two, Eddy getting the vegetables and the bread buns on the grill to work with him and Brett getting lost in his lover's beauty. The magazine was long forgotten, only being used to duck and hide his creeping blush from Eddy everytime the latter caught him blushing.

While looking over at Eddy once again, he noticed how much he really was sweating. his T-shirt was soaking wet, beads of sweat running down his neck and collecting in the already drenched shirt. This was when an idea popped up into Brett's head. He looked over at Eddy, chuckling nervously before getting up and going inside the house.

"Where are you going mister?" Eddy asked, eyeing Brett curiously.

"Bathroom, be back in a minute!" Brett replied, trying to hide the tinge of excitement in his voice and Eddy just nodded, shifting his gaze back to the grill.

Humming random melodies, Eddy was focused onto the vegetables on the grill. Flipping them at regular intervals, the _clangs_ and _clings_ of the tongs filling the air.

After setting the last batch of vegetables onto the serving tray, Eddy looked back at the veranda where Brett had been sitting, realising that the other was still not back from his trip to the bathroom.

He ignored it, setting the trays on the table that Brett had set beforehand. Carefully placing the dishes on the table, hoping that Brett would like his cooking.

When Brett didn't show up even after he was done setting the dishes, Eddy began to worry. He cleaned his hands with the dish cloth lying on the table and started to make his way towards the veranda door.

"Brett?" he shouted but did not receive a reply as he was almost in front of the door.

"Bre-" Eddy was cut off when he felt a gallon of cold water hit his face followed by the laughter of the conspirator with a bucket in his hand.

"Brett!" He shouted, wiping his face and eyes to see the shorter man on the floor dying of laughter.

"I am so sorry, Eddy!" He exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks due to the laughing "But I couldn't help myself." he added, falling back on the ground, the bucket tumbling over the floor.

Eddy huffed, shaking his head, drops of water swaying out with every motion. This is when his eyes caught the garden hose lying on the floor next to him, a mischievous grin falling on his face.

"It's okay," Eddy replied, removing his wet bangs off his face; trying his best to suppress his mischievous grin. Looking over at Brett who was still hunched over, small giggles finding their way every few seconds.

Brett looked up, his whole face flushed red. "Is it still hot for you?" Brett continued to tease him, unaware of what was about to hit him.

"Yeah yeah, thank you, love," Eddy replied, holding out his right arm out for Brett to get up; coaxing him to come out of the house to meet his fate. As Brett gripped Eddy's hand to stand up, the latter swiftly turned the tap that was barely an arm's length away from him, smiling to himself when he saw water running out of the hose.

"I am sorry, love," Brett said in an apologetic one while hugging Eddy, ignoring his wet shirt.

"It's okay, Brett. Because it's payback time!" Eddy shouted, lifting the hose he had gripped in his left hand and aiming it at Brett. Water gushing out of the little pipe, drenching the smaller man who shrieked from top to bottom.

"Eddy!" Brett squealed, trying to run away back into the house but was swiftly kept in place with Eddy's hand on his waist.

After several minutes of squealing and screaming, Eddy finally let go, a barrel of laughter erupting from him. "Cool enough for you?" Eddy teased, looking at Brett from his peripheral view who frowned at him. Taking his glasses off and trying to wipe them with his soaked T-shirt.

"I can't believe you!" Brett chided, swaying his hands in the air dramatically.

Eddy just walked to him, wrapping his arms around Brett. "That was fun," he whispered, a small smile on his face. Brett nodded, turning away from the afternoon sun that was at its peak.

"What is it?"

"Sunlight's falling directly into my eyes,"He mumbled.

Eddy turned them the other way around so that the sunlight fell on his back. He looked down at Brett, who was playing with Eddy's wet bangs, cheeks still flushed red, a beautiful smile still playing on his lips.

"I love you," Brett whispered, hands wrapping around Eddy's torso while the younger carding through his hair, placing a wet kiss on his forehead.

"I love too," hemurmured, as they sat on the wooden floor, Brett shifting on his lap, eyes still locked with Eddy.

Eddy leaned closer, feeling Brett's breath on his lips, as warm as the summer breeze that was enveloping them.

He placed a soft kiss on his lips. Delicate like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could let Brett catch his breath, to feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of the morning coffee on his lips.

He had _his_ sun, _his_ sunshine right in his arms. Everlasting sunshine, the kind of sunshine that comes at any time of year, illuminating summer meadows and alpine slopes all the same. _His_ everlasting sunshine, that made the flowers of love in his heart bloom. _His_ everlasting sunshine, that he will have in his embrace, for all of eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! :)


End file.
